


Luke/Tori - Fluff

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: "It's the Perfect Story" Asides/Aus/One-Shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, I Need Another Story, It's the Perfect Story, M/M, TheBrightestNight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: Pure, unadulterated fluff (with a few small moments of angst, because I can't stray too far off brand). This is a fanfiction of fanfiction, specifically "It's the Perfect Story" by TheBrightestNight.





	1. Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBrightestNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/gifts).



> Luke and Tori join Nico and Will on a date to Coney Island.

“Victoria, the answer is no,” Chiron said, walking away.

“Why not?” Tori asked, running after him. “It’s a necessary part of their social development.”

“Going on a date is ‘necessary’?” Chiron asked disbelievingly.

“Yes it is,” Tori said in a no-nonsense way, “And I don’t understand why you would deny them that.”

“It’s too dangerous. They’re only fifteen, they don’t have enough training to go out on their own.”

“That’s why Luke and I would go with them, to make sure they’re safe.”

“ _Four_ demigods in one place? You know the maximum is three.”

“We’d only be out for a few hours,” Tori insisted, refusing to give up, “And Luke and I are _more_ than well trained enough to handle any monsters that might find us. And there are plenty of demigods that live outside of camp for most of the year without dying, or even being injured. What’s three, four hours to nine months? And Argus would drive us all there, so we’d be safe during the drive.”

Chiron sighed in defeat. “Alright, Victoria. If it means that much to you, I will allow you and Luke to go with Nico and Will on an outing.”

Tori grinned ear to ear. “Thanks, Chiron! You’re the best!”

Tori ran off to find Luke, wondering how she was going to explain to him that he was going to come with them whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

When Tori arrived to the sword-fighting arena, Luke was practicing a technique with one of the new campers.

“...Then you want to turn your sword like _this_ , and if you do it right, that will knock your opponent to the ground long enough for you to gain the upper hand.” Luke looked up and spotted Tori slip into the crowd of campers watching his demonstration. “Okay, let’s take a five-minute break, and when we come back, we’ll practice that.”

The other campers sighed in tired relief and walked around the room to sit or get some water. Tori went to join Luke, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a kiss. “That was very impressive.”

“Well,” Luke began, smiling, “I’m a very impressive person you, know.”

“Oh, I know.” She pulled away from him, starting to feel nervous. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Luke nodded slightly. “Go on.”

“Well, you know how my brother, Will, is dating Nico di Angelo?”

“I do. I don’t know _why_ I know that, but I do.”

“Well, I convinced Chiron to let them go on a date to Coney Island, with me as a chaperone, and I thought it would be nice if you came too.”

Luke looked at her suspiciously. “Why do I get the feeling you already said I would do it?”

“Is it because you know me so well? I feel like it is.”

Luke sighed. “Tori…”

“What, I wanted to have someone to talk to. Do you know how pathetic it would be to be a third wheel for my fifteen-year old brother and his boyfriend?”

Luke nodded. “That is pretty pathetic.”

“Right. Besides, it’ll be fun. We can get cotton candy, and ride some roller coasters, do some other third thing I can’t think of right now.” She gave him a tongue-in-cheek grin and stood up on her toes so she could speak into his ear. “And I was thinking that once it was time for them to go home, we could rent a hotel room for the night. You know, just the two of us. Alone.”

Luke cleared his throat. “When do we leave?”

* * *

The drive from camp to Coney Island was just over an hour and a half. They took the camp’s bus with Argus driving them. He got out with them, and the Mist was so thick around him that even Tori thought he looked normal.

“We’ll send you an Iris message when it’s time to go back to camp, Argus,” Tori told him.

Argus nodded and left to do his own thing, leaving Tori, Luke, Will, and Nico alone. Luke and Tori faced the two teenagers. “So, what do you guys want to do?”

After some debate, they decided to spend a while playing games. Luke tried to convince Tori that the bumper cars count as a game, and she gave in to make him stop asking. Will and Nico shared a car, but Luke and Tori got separate ones. The result was that Tori chased Luke around in her car, laughing while Luke called her a traitor, then driving away when Will and Nico decided to go after her.

Nico turned out to be good at the ring toss, and won a stuffed yellow dragon that he shyly gave to Will. Not one to be outdone by a teenager, Luke won a toy polar bear at skee ball and handed it over to Tori, who rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

Will had been practicing his archery, and it showed when he managed to pop one of the balloons at the dart toss after only three tries. He gave Nico a stuffed black dog, and Nico blushed when he took it. Tori, with her Apollo-given eyesight and reflexes, easily broke a balloon on her first try, winning Luke a stuffed bear almost as big as her. When they left the stand, they passed a small girl who stared at the bear, seeming sad. Luke stopped them and gave the girl the bear, with instructions to take good care of it. Eyes shining, she solemnly swore that she would.

“Aww,” Tori said, watching as the girl and her parents left, “aren’t you sweet.”

Luke smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “What can I say, I’m wonderful.”

“And so humble.”

They decided to drop their prizes off at the bus before doing anything else. When they head back, they agreed to try out some of the rides, starting with a roller coaster.

“I’ve never been on a roller coaster,” Nico told them as they stood in line.

“Really?” Will asked. Tori was surprised too. She was pretty sure they had roller coasters in the 40’s, at least in America.

“Yeah. There weren’t any where we lived in Italy, and then I spent 70 years in the Lotus Casino, and after that I was at camp.”

“Well, I’m glad your first time is with me,” Will said. Luke made a choking sound and Tori squeaked as they both tried to hold in a laugh.

Will blushed, but Nico just looked confused. “Are you okay?”

“We’re fine,” Tori assured him. “We just thought of something funny at the exact same time.”

Nico started to say something, but Will interrupted him. “Look, the line’s moving!”

Tori grinned at her little brother, but said nothing. They were at the front of the line soon, then they piled into the seats. It was two people to a row, so Luke and Tori sat in the row in front of Will and Nico. It was only once they’d gotten in that Tori realized they should’ve gotten behind them so that they could listen in on what they were saying. She told this to Luke, who laughed.

“I don’t think that’s a good enough reason to change seats, Tori.” It was too late, anyway as they started moving almost as soon as he was done speaking. Grinning, Luke said, “I heard of a fun thing to do.”

“What?”

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “When we get to the top, we tell the people in front of us a ‘secret’. Then, when we go down ride, it looks like they’re screaming because of what we said.”

“Really?” Tori asked, smiling, “What are you gonna say?”

They reached the top then, and whoever had designed this ride was clearly a horrible sadist as it dangled them over the edge for over ten seconds before dropping them hundreds of feet. Taking advantage of the extra time, Luke tapped on the shoulder of the man in front of him. He turned to look at them in confusion. “Do you need something?”

Luke looked the man straight in the eyes and said, looking incredibly serious, “I killed Mufasa.”

The dropped off the edge then, and the man screamed hilariously. By the time they got off the ride, tears were leaking from Tori’s eyes from the wind and laughter. “That was fun,” she said, taking Luke’s hand in hers.

“Next time, you do it,” Luke said, pulling her to him. Will and Nico, laughing themselves, joined them a moment later.

They next time they went on a ride, Tori told the next people in front of them that she was the queen of Mars. It was fun, but by then she and Luke were almost ready to leave. But Nico and Will still wanted to go on another ride, so they saw them off to the line before leaving to take a walk.

On their way to the nearest pier, Tori noticed a couple a few meters stop to look at them before quickly moving on when they realized she saw them. She frowned and turned to ask Luke if he knew what it was, but the question died on her tongue. At camp, everyone had gotten used to Luke’s scar and the only people to pay any attention to it were newcomers. She wondered if he’d noticed the attention it was getting. Now that she thought about it, she realized how tense he was, like he was waiting for someone to punch him. Tori felt guilty for not noticing it before, and it only got worse when she thought about her own scars. They were large and ugly, but she could easily cover them with a shirt or jacket. Luke didn’t have that option.

Tori laced her fingers together with Luke’s and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m sorry.”

He frowned at her in confusion. “Why?”

“Because, I practically bullied you into coming here, and I didn’t even think about your scar or anything. You can leave now if you want, and I can take Will and Nico back later.”

Luke shook his head. “Tori, it’s okay. I’m having fun, it’s just...weird. But I want to stay here with you.”

Tori nodded reluctantly. “If you’re sure…”

Luke squeezed her hand. “Very sure.”

They continued on their walk, stopping to get a salted pretzel to share. Tori lead him down the pier by the hand, easily weaving in between the flow of people. “When I was a kid, my mom brought Dan and I here a couple of times,” Tori told Luke. “In fact, we came here for my eleventh birthday. Dan and I were finally tall enough to ride the adult rides.”

The two of them came to a stop a third of the way on the pier, leaning against the wooden fencing.  

Luke followed a young laughing couple with his eyes, looking...jealous? “Do you ever think about what it’d be like to normal?” Luke asked.

Tori shrugged. “Not really. I used to, when I first came to camp, but I figured there wasn’t any point in thinking about it.”

“Yeah, but we’re going to leave camp one day. Do you ever think about what you’ll do then?”

Tori thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know. I guess I could teach music lessons. Or I could sing at parties, weddings, stuff like that. What about you?”

Luke shrugged. “I guess I could teach a sword-fighting class or something. Maybe I could be a stunt double for movies, or rob banks.”

Tori laughed. “They don’t teach us a lot of marketable skills at camp, huh?”

“Nope.”

Things were quiet again for a moment, but Tori didn’t want to stop talking. “Where would we live?”

Luke arched his eyebrows, a smile tugging at his lips. “‘We’?”

Tori shrugged casually. She might have blushed about it once, but she’d felt secure in their relationship ever since Luke confided in her about Kronos appearing in his dreams. It had taken much badgering on her part to get him to talk about it, and then a lot of staying up late at night to comfort him when he woke up from nightmares, covered in sweat and crying. But they’d gotten through that and the war in one piece, and they were still together. She figured they weren’t going to break up any time soon.

“Well I don’t know about you, but whenever I think about the future, you’re there with me. And we have a little house with a fruit garden, and a dog, and two little girls.”

“Girls?”

She nodded. “May and Diana.” She did blush then, feeling embarrassed at having thought so far ahead. “So, yeah. We.”

Luke looked at Tori like he was seeing her for the first time. He smiled softly, and turned to look at the water, thinking. After a moment, he turned back to her, blue eyes shining.

“I was waiting for the right time, and I guess now’s pretty good.” Luke took a black velvet box from his jacket pocket and got down on his knee. He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. “Victoria Williams. Will you marry me?”

Tori stared wide-eyed at him. “Huh?”

Luke didn’t seem surprised by her response. “Tori, I love you, I want to be with you forever, and I want everyone who sees us to know it. You make me better. You’re a part of me. Hell, you’re the _best_ part of me. You’ve always stood by me, even when I didn’t deserve it. And now I want us to _officially_ be a part of each other. Do you feel the same way?”

Tori stared at him in stunned silence. Slowly, she nodded. “Yeah. Yes, Luke, I’ll marry you!”

Luke smiled and jumped up, wrapping her in his arms. He dipped her to the ground and kissed her solidly on the lips. The first thing he does when they break the kiss is place the ring on her finger. Tori smiled at her hand and kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair before pulling away. “You IM Argus, I’m gonna go get the boys. After that, we can walk to the hotel.”

“Walk? I’m gonna run the whole way.”

“And waste all your energy? Do you really think that’s a good idea?” She grinned cheekily at him and ran off. Luke watched her go, smiling when he saw the ring on her finger.

 _She’s going to be my wife_ , Luke thought. He left to find a place where he could message Argus in peace, grinning when he thought of what they would do once they were at the hotel. _I hope she wasn’t_ _counting on a white wedding dress._

 


	2. Something New Time Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Luke get married.

[Tori's Dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d2/db/4b/d2db4b95296a05501e724db286393923.jpg)

* * *

Dan was regretting his decision to accept Tori’s offer as the Man of Honor — a combination of the best man and maid of honor. At first, he thought it would be fun. He'd walk down the aisle, make a speech and it would be easy. After spending hours pouring over the menu and decorations, and comforting his nerve-wrecked sister, he had learned that that was not the case. It definitely hadn’t helped that Luke and Tori had temporarily moved in with him and Antoinette while they looked for jobs (Dan ignored the fact that some of Luke’s job ideas were illegal). They wanted to save enough money to get their own apartment after the wedding.  

It hadn’t been that bad at first, with the couple mostly sticking to themselves except at meals. But dear gods, the two couldn’t keep their hands off of each other! They kissed at the table (not just pecks, either), showered together, and laid against each other on the couch, hands entwined, Luke’s lips to her temple as she read. And he could have put up with if he hadn’t come home an hour early from work to find them in the kitchen...nope, can’t even think it. After that, there had been a very strict ban on intimacy in the apartment, and a promise not to tell Antoinette about what happened.  

Tori had called him the morning after Luke proposed, already sounding nervous. That had been a month ago, and now the day had finally arrived, to everyone’s relief and anticipation. It was late summer, just before the campers started to leave so that all of her’s and Luke’s siblings would be there. They’d been worried that the August weather would ruin the outdoor ceremony, but the sky was only slightly cloudy and it was cool enough that no one would mind wearing a heavy suit or dress.

Dan thought of going to see Tori and make sure she was doing alright before deciding to see Luke first. He was holed up in the Big House. His brothers Travis and Connor sat on the porch in their suits, looking bored. They looked up at Dan when they saw him approach. “Hey, Dan,” one of them said, “Aren’t you supposed to be helping out your sister?”

“Yeah, but I heard she was upset and decided to wait until she’s sated her bloodlust. What’s Luke doing?”

One of them — _Connor, probably_ , Dan thought — told him, “We were helping him get ready, but then he started freaking out and made us get out.”

Dan frowned. “Why’d he freak out?”

Travis shrugged. “Cold feet, probably. There are a few people taking bets on whether or not one of them’s going to run off…” He trailed off when he caught Dan’s look. “Not that I’m one of them.”

“No,” Dan said, “Of course not.” He moved past them to go inside. He found Luke in one of the rooms on the first floor. He had his suit pants and shirt on, but not his vest, tie, or jacket, and he was pacing back and forth. He started when he saw Dan.

“What are you doing here?”

“I heard you were getting cold feet.”

Luke flushed angrily. “I’m _not_ ,” he insisted, “I’m just nervous. It’s a big step.”

“It is. Which is why you’re having second thoughts.”

“No, _I’m not!_ There’s just a lot to consider that I didn’t think about before!”

“Like what?”

Luke’s arms flailed as he tried to think of something. “Tori said she’s not herself in the morning until she’s had a pop tart. Well, what if they stop making pop tarts?!”

Luke kept rambling, and Dan shut him up by yelling, “Listen to me, _listen to me, Luke!_ They will NEVER stop making pop tarts!” Luke stared at him, not knowing what to say. Dan continued, “Listen, you and Tori love each other, right?”

Luke nodded without hesitation, which made Dan more relieved then he’d like to admit. “Good. See? You love each other, you’re smart people, you have a good relationship. You’ll be fine. And if you fuck it up, I’ll kill you.” He shrugged at Luke’s stunned look. “Requisite big brother — or twin brother, I guess — warning. Good luck.” He left the room to see Tori, leaving Luke to stare at him with a newfound sense of respect and fear that would’ve made his sister proud.

* * *

“How’s she doing, Cressida?” Dan asked. Tori was getting ready in the Apollo cabin. Dan met Cressida on the porch, not wanting to see his sister only half-dressed.

Cressida sighed. “I don’t think she got enough sleep last night. She says that she feels tender and she was nauseous earlier. She couldn’t even drink any coffee, I’m worried she’s gonna fall down.”

“Has she had a pop tart?”

His sister shook her head. “We tried to give her a brown sugar one, but she only nibbled at it and put it down.”

Dan thought about that and asked, “Is she dressed?”

Cressida nodded. “She didn’t like it, but Lyra and Kayla managed to get her into her dress without her killing them.”

Dan nodded slightly, a determined look on his face. “I’m going in.”

“Good luck,” she told him seriously.

“Don’t say that like you think I’ll need it.”

“You will need it.”

On that note, Dan entered the cabin. The beds had been shoved against the walls to make more room for people to move around and set things down, and a few comfy couches had been brought in. His sisters, dressed in cream-colored bridesmaids dresses, stood around the couches, warily watching the middle one where Tori was sitting. She had her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face as Kayla, who was very aware of the fact that in her mood, her sister might bite her fingers off for any misstep, carefully did her hair, pinning the glossy waves with ivory rose hairpins.

Tori looked up at him when he came in, and her eyes softened. “Dan, you’re early. I’m not supposed to see you before the ceremony.”

“I thought that was just for the groom?”

Tori shrugged and didn’t say anything. Her only jewelry was her engagement ring, though he was sure she had at least one dagger hidden under her skirt. She looked beautiful in an ivory and gold Greek-style dress. It had been a gift from their dad when Tori had complained about not being able to find one in time for the wedding. She’d been tempted to get rid of it, but Dan convinced her to keep it on the basis that she still needed a dress.

“Do you have the rings?” Tori asked warily.

Dan nodded and pulled them out of his pocket. “I’m going to give them to Wally just before the ceremony.”

Tori nodded, still nervous. “Is everything set up?”

“They’re just waiting for you and Luke.”

“Good, good.” She looked at Kayla. “Are you done?”

Kayla nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good. Can you all get out so I can talk to Dan for a moment?”

Her sisters looked at her in surprise, but left none the less. Dan sat down beside her, careful not to get on her dress. “You doin’ alright?”

Tori sighed. “I don’t know. I feel weird. I couldn’t eat anything this morning, and the smell of coffee made me feel sick. And my skin’s really sensitive, and I don’t know why.”

“You’re probably just tired,” Dan said, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

“I know. I should’ve gotten more sleep.” She made a frustrated sound. “I guess there’s no point thinking about it now.”

“Tori,” Dan began, leaning forward, “Are you up for this? Because you can cancel if you want, or just postpone the wedding if you’re feeling sick.”

Tori shook her head stubbornly. “ _No._ I want to marry Luke, I just…” She looked at her brother, half-scared, half-pleading, “I’m scared, Dan. What if everything goes wrong? What if Luke and I don’t work out? I don’t want to lose him.”

Dan wrapped an arm around his sister and hugged her. “You’re right. That might happen.” Tori gave him a look that said ‘not helping’, and he hurried, “But it might not. And I don’t think it will. Tori, he loves you. And I know you love him. And when you guys have problems — there’s no point pretending you won’t — you’ll work them out together.”

“You think so?” Tori asked quietly.

“I do.”

Tori smiled sadly. “I wish mom was here.”

Dan nodded. “She’d be so happy to see you getting married. And she’d threaten Luke way better than I did.”

“You didn’t!”

“I did.”

Laughing, Tori stood up and reached a hand out to her twin. “Come on then, I need to get married.”

Dan stood up and they started to the door, but Dan stopped Tori. She gave him a confused look. “What?”

“I almost forgot to ask, are you going to do the garter toss?”

“No.”

Dan let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I’ve already seen Luke’s head up your skirt, and I don’t want to relive the memory.”

Tori blushed. “It was one time,” she grumbled.

“One time was twenty times too many.”

* * *

A gazebo had been set up in one of the empty fields. Demigods, dryads, and even a few naiads sat in the rows of chairs. Lyra sat at a piano looking determined. Tori’s siblings sat in the front of the left while Luke’s siblings stayed to the right. Chiron sat in his wheelchair next to Will and his boyfriend, Nico, at the end of the row. Luke stood at the front of the gazebo, pulling nervously at his tie.

Reed stood at the back of the chairs, waiting for Tori. She arrived along with Dan, her sisters, and the Stoll brothers. Seeing this, Reed signaled Lyra, who started playing the piano. Everyone turned to watch as Wally, the ring bearer, and Viola, the flower girl, solemnly marched down the aisle with the sort of seriousness only children had (although it didn’t stop Viola from getting flower petals in Chiron’s face). Behind them, Dan and Annabeth, as the Man of Honor and Best Woman, walked down. After them it was Cressida with Travis, and Kayla followed quickly with Connor.

Finally Tori appeared at the end of the aisle as Lyra started playing “Here Comes the Bride”. Luke looked at her and it almost felt like he couldn’t breathe. They caught each other’s eyes and just stood there for a moment, staring into each other. She only remembered to walk when someone from one of the aisles nudged her. Tori blushed and a few people laughed, but she didn’t care. She could see Luke now and it was taking all that she had not to run to him.

She made it to the end after what felt like too long. Tori passed her bouquet over to Dan before grabbing Luke’s hands. He wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

Their officiant, a former camper and daughter of Aphrodite named Aimee, began speaking, but they weren’t paying any attention. They were too busy basking in the moment together, the way they’d always been meant to be.

Tori heard the officiant talking about vows and snapped back to the present. She looked at Aimee, then to Luke before taking in a breath to steady herself. “Luke. We’ve been through a lot of hard times together, and there were times when I was sure we wouldn’t make it. But I always knew that no matter what happened, I’d stand by you, that I’d never leave you. And I intend to keep it that way.”

Luke stared at her lovingly until Aimee reminded him that now he had to say his vows. “Tori, you know I haven’t always made the best choices. And sometimes I did things, or wanted that make me ashamed to think about. But when I’m with you, I feel like I’m the person you think I am. Someone who’s good and kind. And I like being that person. And I _love_ being with you.”

Everyone awwed at all the appropriate times, and Aimee moved them on by saying, “Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been. Yet there is a power in the spoken word. May that power bring you all the warmth and closeness, security and comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer."

Next Luke and Tori exchanged simple white wedding bands. When they were done, Aimee asked Luke, “Luke Castellan, do you take Victoria Williams to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to love her and care for her for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept her, with all of her faults and strengths, and offer yourself to her with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?"

Luke didn’t hesitate to say, "I do."

He and Tori exchanged small smiles before Aimee turned to Tori and asked, "Victoria Williams, do you take Luke Castellan to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you vow to love him and care for him for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept him, with all of his faults and strengths, and offer yourself to him with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?"  
  
Tori smiled happily. "I do."  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, loved ones; it is with great pleasure that I now introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Castellan. You may now kiss the bride!”

Luke smiled playfully at Tori and wrapped an arm around her waist. He dipped her low to the ground and kissed her. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him by his shirt and hair. She faintly heard people laughing and the sounds of pictures being taken, but none of it mattered. All that mattered right now was the feeling of Luke’s lips on hers and his hair in her hand.

They pulled away after what felt like an eternity and faced the crowd. Everyone was smiling, except for Dan, who looked like he was having flashbacks.

They walked down the aisle hand-in-hand while people threw flower petals at them. They headed back to the big house, which was empty. They sunk into a couch, and Tori let out a breath she’d been holding in. Luke smiled at her, blue eyes shining. “We’re married now,” he said breathlessly before kissing her. Tori gripped the back of his head, holding him to her.

Luke pulled away and grinned. “Mrs. Castellan.”

Tori smiled cheekily at him. “Mr. Williams.”

Luke chuckled and kissed her throat, using one hand to hold her waist. He moved off the couch and trailed his mouth over the front of her dress, past her breasts and stomach. He picked up the bottom of her dress and started to duck under it, but Tori grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Luke, we can’t! We have to go to the reception!”

“We have time. They need to get everything set up first.” Tori thought about it and let go of his wrist and laid back against the couch. Luke disappeared under her skirt, but before he could do anything, Tori heard the front door open.

“Hey, when are you guys going to come — Oh fuck, _not again!_ ” Dan sprinted from the room and slammed the door behind him.

Luke came back out and looked at the door, then at Tori, whose face was red. “Your brother’s a real mood-killer.”

* * *

The reception was held at the dining pavilion. The tables had been rearranged into a circle with Luke and Tori at the front table. They didn’t get to enjoy any privacy though as people kept walking up to them to give their congratulations, and then they get up themselves to mingle. They’re separated when the Apollo cabin insists that Tori sit with them while Luke moved on.

Tori glanced longingly at one of the glasses of champagne that a wood nymph was carrying. She felt like she needed it to deal with the stress. There were too many people demanding too much of her. She just wanted to lay down with Luke and bask in their new married status.

She almost excused herself before she heard Viola sniffle. Tori frowned at her little sister. “What’s wrong, Vi?” she asked, picking up a napkin to wipe her wet eyes.

Viola sniffed again, pushing the napkin away. Voice trembling, she told Tori, “I’m going to miss you.”

“Oh, honey,” Tori said, pulling her little sister into her lap. Openly crying now, Viola wrapped her arms around Tori’s neck and hugged her tight. “I’ll still see you.”

“But it won’t be the _same_! You won’t be here!” Viola insisted, crying harder.

“I know,” Tori said guiltily, “But I’ll still come visit. And you and your mom can come visit Luke and I when we get back from Florida.”

“Can’t you just stay at camp?” The little girl insisted.

Tori shook her head. “I’m sorry honey, but Luke and I are adults now. We have to go.” Viola started crying again. Tori tried to hug Viola again, but the girl jumped down from the bench and ran from the pavilion in the direction of the Apollo Cabin.

Tori stood up to go after her, but Will stopped her. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she’s okay.” Will pat her shoulder comfortingly and left. The rest of her siblings tried to comfort her, but her mood was ruined. She went to sit with Luke, who was entertaining the Ares campers with stories of fights he’d been in. The younger ones especially liked hearing about the Second Titan War. They asked for those stories no matter how much Luke hated telling them.

When Tori sat down, Luke automatically wrapped an arm around her, placing his hand over her stomach. He kissed her temple when he saw how upset she was and asked if she was okay. Determined not to let the other campers see how sad she was, she promised to tell him later. He frowned in confusion, but didn’t say anything, only holding her closer.

Tori only pays enough attention to the conversation to answer when someone speaks to her. Otherwise, she lays against Luke, drawing her fingers over his arm.

She was feeling better by the time they had to do the first dance, and she smiled and laughed the whole time, though she felt her stomach lurch when Luke spun her. Dizzy, she fell into her chair and reached for a glass of cranberry juice (they wouldn’t start serving alcohol until dinner), making a disgusted face when she tasted it. _Must be spoiled_.

She handed the glass to Luke. “Does this taste bad to you?”

Luke tasted the juice and shrugged. “Tastes fine to me.”

“Are you sure?” When Luke said yes, she stared at the juice in confusion. “Hm.”

Before she could say anything else about it, it was time for Dan and Annabeth to make their speeches. Annabeth stood up first, wearing a bridesmaid's dress like Tori’s sisters. She smoothed her skirt and took a glass of champagne from a nymph. “First of all, I want to congratulate Luke and Tori on getting married. I don’t really like giving speeches. I’m more of a planner. But I have always thought of Luke as family. So I guess now Tori’s my family, too. So...welcome to the family, Victoria.”

Annabeth started to sit down, but Tori stood up and pulled her into a hug. Annabeth flushed furiously, but returned the hug. Tori heard people awwing as someone took a picture, and figured it was time to sit back down.

Dan stood up next. “First thing’s first, I would like to congratulate Annabeth on completely overshadowing my speech.” A few people laughed at that, and he kept going. “Before the wedding, I talked to Luke and Tori, and they were both pretty nervous. They were worried that something was going to go wrong or that they’d mess up somehow, and I almost rolled my eyes, because seriously, Polyphemus could see how much these two loved each other. So even if they do mess up, I know they’ll fix it, because they care about each other. And that’s the end of my speech.” He raised his glass to Luke and Tori and downed it before falling back into his chair. Everyone laughed, and if Tori had a few tears in her eyes, then at least no one could prove it.

After that, dinner started. Will had coaxed Viola back by then. She was still upset, but she cheered up when Tori got her a piece of gold and white cake, making her promise not to tell anyone about the missing piece from the cake.There were several courses, all of which Tori could barely keep down. They finally started serving wine once most of the kids had gone to bed, but there never seemed to be time to drink anything since everyone kept coming up to talk to them and invite them to their tables, and her glass was untouched by the time they went to (officially) cut the cake after that.  

Everyone was fueled up on cake and wine when they started to dance. Tori, deciding to take a break from the people, wandered over to the table of wedding gifts — easily the best reason to have a wedding at camp. She frowned at a small envelope at the bottom with a gold wax seal stamped with a sun. She picked it up. Her father’s name was written on the back in cursive. Nervous, she broke the seal.

There were two things inside. The first was a small house key. The second was just a note with an address that Tori recognized as being in the country, though close enough that she could still come into the city. Below the address were two short sentences. Tori frowned at first, not knowing what it meant, before realization struck her.

Tori gripped the table to hold herself up, fighting to keep her breath even. She reached for a glass of champagne from a passing wood nymph. She took a sip before her eyes widened and she spit it back out into the glass. Seeing her, Luke came up behind her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Shell-shocked, Tori handed him the envelope and note. Luke read it a few times without understanding until it dawned on him. Pale, he turned to Tori and whispered, “You’re pregnant?”

Tori laughed, slightly hysterical. “I guess!” She took the note back from him and read it again. _I think the twins will like this. Have a good nine months_.

“But we haven’t done anything in a month!” Luke insisted.

Tori thought about it. “Coney Island.”

Luke thought about it and groaned. “Fuck. We should have been more careful.” He ran his hands over his eyes, tired. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Tori admitted, “Are you okay?”

Now it was Luke’s turn to laugh. “I’m terrified.” He looked at Tori, who was leaning against the table looking sick. He pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll get through this. I mean, we were talking about having kids.”

“I didn’t mean right now!” She yelled quietly, aware of the many people around them. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed their conversation yet.

Luke shrugged. “It’s not that bad. Now that the shock’s over, I’m kind of getting used to the idea. And I know we wanted to wait, but we’re adults now, we can handle it.”

“Adults? We don’t even have a place to live!”

“Well…” Luke began, looking at the key and address.

Tori flushed angrily. “I don’t want anything from him!”

“I know,” Luke said sadly, “I don’t either. But this isn’t something you can just get rid off. It’s a _house_. A _free house_.”

Tori glared at him and snatched the paper back, stepping away from him. “You’ve certainly changed since you were nineteen.” Luke gave her a hurt look, and she sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just scared.” She rubbed her arms.

Luke hugged her again. “It’ll be okay. We can do this.”

“You’re sure?” she asked, her voice a whisper.

He nodded, her head tucked under his chin. “Positive.” He grinned and set his hand on her stomach.  “Tori,” his blue eyes were alight with joy, “we’re going to have a child!”

She smiled at him. “Two children.”

“Two!” His smile stretched from ear to ear. “I can’t wait!” He kissed her, grabbing her by her face and holding her to him. Tori smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Tori pulled away from Luke and looked at her brother. “Do you need a cough drop?”

Dan huffed. “I just wanted to see if you guys are ready for the last dance.”

Tori looked at Luke, holding his hand. “You ready?”

He grinned at her. “Always.”


End file.
